1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to packaging of semiconductor devices.
2. Background Art
For high power and high performance circuit applications, III-nitride transistors such as gallium nitride (GaN) field effect transistors (FETs) are often desirable for their high efficiency and high voltage operation. In particular, it is often desirable to combine such III-nitride transistors with other devices, such as silicon diodes, to create high performance rectifiers such as cascoded rectifiers.
Unfortunately, conventional package integration techniques for combining III-nitride transistors with silicon diodes often negate the benefits provided by such III-nitride transistors. For example, conventional package designs may require wire bonds to leads for terminal connections, undesirably increasing package form factor, manufacturing costs, parasitic inductance, resistance, and thermal dissipation requirements of the package. While quad flat no leads (QFN) packages are known to avoid wire bonds, such packages may undesirably require high cost fabrication facilities.
Thus, a unique cost-effective solution is needed to support the cost effective fabrication of packages integrating high voltage cascoded III-nitride rectifiers.